


Reddie// You Deserve Love

by 1975isbae



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Richie doesn't know how to handle love because he's never felt it before. Until now.
Kudos: 10





	Reddie// You Deserve Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote by: Nadia Starbinski

November 21st. 10:52 p.m. This is the exact time everything went wrong.

It had been an upsetting day for me. parents drinking, failed tests and no cigarettes are only the start of the list of reasons today was utter crap. It seems like the only thing that could take this shit of a day and make it better was to see him. Always him. He is like the sun to my storm and the day to my night. He fixes everything.

I need to see him. I force myself out of the comfortable solidarity that is my mattress. The only thing I truly consider my own in this house, a dusty old sack on the floor. In a split second i'm out the window and the side of the roof to make the jump into the grass below. Easily maneuvered now, but not the first few times. I jump on my bike and ride across the haunting town of Derry. Only thoughts in my mind are of pink cheeks and cherry cough drops.

I make it to his house and feel relief coursing through my veins as I know on the thick glass of the window. Immediately I am greeted by a smiling freckled face, hands sliding the glass up and reaching out to help pull me in. I propel into his room with enough force to knock us both onto the rug.

"Woah. You miss me?" I ask in a smug tone.

"Gah. You bet. Why can't you just live with me?" He asks, pressing us together in a tight embrace, still lying on the ground.

"Then you'd never get the chance to tackle me through windows when I could just walk through the front door." I say feeling warm in the hug.

"How was your day?" He asks as we pick ourselves up to go lay on the bed. Resuming our positions on the bed we had on the floor.

I say nothing. Not wanting to sound like I am complaining or nagging about my awful day. My silence seems to give him the idea I am not up to chat about it.

"Well... we don't have to talk about it. In fact, we don't have to talk at all." He says with a newfound confidence i'm not opposed to.

"Oh, well then. What do you suggest we do instead?" Playing dumb.

"Well..." He trails off, bambi eyes looking down at our touching torsos. He seems to have lost boldness. But I have enough for the both of us. I tilt his head up with my chin and make our eyes meet. I move down to meet his plump bubblegum lips to my rough, chapped ones. These are the moments I live for.

We continue kissing, sloppy hands grasping whatever skin they can find. Each desperate for contact from the other teenage boy. I stop, intertwining our bodies together. He looks me in my eyes and I see a light spark in his eyes. As soft as the pink flush of his cheeks he utters out the slightest, "I love you."

I freeze, body going cold.Oh no. No, no, no. Panic is flowing through my body, growing stronger each second. I don't know what to do. This isn't happening. I untangle myself from him and push myself out of the bed. The clock reads 10:52.

"What's wrong?" I say nothing, just move towards the closed window. His bedroom seeming like a sea to cross."Where are you going?" He's trailing me now, pulling on my shirt. I don't hesitate just slide up the window and leap down to the ground. The only thing I can seem to think is leave, just leave, everything will be fine if you leave. Adrenaline and pure fear are the only feelings. I walk through he cold wet grass, trying to reach my bike. Halfway across now.

"Richie!" Up until then I ignored all the yelling pleas, but the fire in the voice of my caller awakens something within me. I hear footsteps arriving and feel a presence behind me now.

"You don't want to love me." I whisper into the night. Once said it sits in the cold emptiness between us. I feel his hands grasping my body and turning me around. He again looks me right in the eye. This time with not just confidence, but determination.

"No. You don't get to tell me how I feel, how to feel. You can't invalidate my feelings. You can't invalidate my feelings. You don't get to do that." His expression is so hurt that I start to reach out to touch him but I think better of it. He runs his hands through his soft brown hair. I shiver, the chilly air sinking into my bones. Guilt runs through me.

"You know what your problem is?" He asks.

"You'll never feel loved if you don't open yourself up to love. And you'll never open yourself up to love if you don't feel that you deserve love." He puts his hands on the sides of my face.

"And Richie... you deserve love. No one deserves love more than you." He says and my insides are warm. This boy standing in front of me is my soulmate. I know that now. I feel a smile creeping onto my face,along with a few tears.

"You are my love. The one I go to when I have no where to go. My home. Let me love you like that. Please." He says a tear coming out upon finishing. I'm bawling, there's no denying that now. I can't control the tears anymore.

"Okay. Okay." I say, throwing my arms around him and pulling him in as tightly as I can. I've never felt so at peace and loved in my whole entire life. And for once I feel like I just might deserve it.


End file.
